I WANT TO BELIEVE: Capítulo No 17 Quiero creer…
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Para obtener los elementos, Los chicos deben despertar a los guardianes, pero antes, Grinto les da una plática sobre todo lo que ya saben: la filosofía de la Capoeira. cosas emocionante suceden mientras obtienen las perlas de los elementos.
1. Chapter 1

**I WANT TO BELIEVE: Capítulo No. 17.- ****Quiero creer…**

**Disclaimer: Los combo niños no pertenecen a la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", les pertenecen a sus creadores, pero son miembros honorarios de nuestra Comunidad. Cinza y Leo le pertenecen a Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste y a AzulySerio1 quienes también son miembros de la comunidad.**

**Resumen: Los chicos para obtener los elementos, deben despertar a los guardianes, pero antes, Grinto les da una plática sobre todo lo que ya saben: la filosofía de la Capoeira.**

**l**

**Detalles:**

**Idea Original: Cinza**

**Guión: Taide**

**Adaptación: Cinza, Taide**

**Archivado: 17 de octubre del 2009.**

**Revisión: Combo Niños Virtuales.**

**Nota de Autor: **

**¡HOLA!, es un gusto poder saludarlos y darles la Bienvenida desde nuestra Comunidad: Combo Niños Virtuales. **

**Este relato de I Want To Believe ha trascendido y tenido muchos cambios. Así como los combo niños dentro de este relato, el relato mismo también ha evolucionado con ayuda de todos ustedes gracias a sus sugerencias y a que otros autores se han agregado a la redacción de el mismo. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y les aseguro que todas las preguntas que tienen, serán respondidas conforme el relato vaya avanzando.**

**No me queda mas que agradecerles por su preferencia y por los comentarios que nos hacen llegar, y no olviden: Si les agrada la historia, por favor, háganos saber que así fué con un Review, se los agradeceremos mucho. **

**En esta ocasión, agradecemos a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarnos un Review: a Violetita, Cristina y a Gianella. Muchas gracias por alentarnos con sus escritos.**

**Combo Niños Virtuales.**

* * *

**I WANT TO BELIEVE: Capítulo No. 17.- ****Quiero creer…**

**A lo lejos se alcanzaban ver las estatuas, ya solo faltaba unos segundos para llegar hasta ellas…pero durante el trayecto el maestre grinto les hablaba con ellos muy seriamente…**

- Bien, hijos míos… deben comprender algunas cosas antes de seguir adelante en su misión, como saben todas las cosas materiales y espirituales surgen de una misma fuente y están relacionadas como si formaran una sola familia: el pasado, el presente y el futuro están contenidos en una fuerza: la fuerza de la vida…

El universo emergió y se desarrollo desde una fuente única, y nosotros evolucionamos a través del proceso óptimo de unificación y armonización… La fé en nosotros mismos es la medicina para un mundo enfermo.

En el mundo existen el mal y el desorden por que la gente ha olvidado que todas las cosas emanan de una sola fuente, debemos, regresar a esa fuente y dejar atrás todo pensamiento, deseo mezquino y toda la ira que nuestro corazón pueda contener, aquellos que están poseídos por la nada, lo tienen todo…

- pero maestre: ¿como podemos entender que es la nada?...- **pregunta Serio. El maestre Grinto se detiene **

-Niños, debemos hacer una pequeña pausa, hagamos un círculo y sentémonos… lo que les pienso decir es algo importante, es algo que deben comprender por si algo me llegara a suceder…

- maestre…- empieza a decir Serio…

- Niños, no digan nada hasta que escuchen lo que les diré… Por favor, cierren sus ojos y centren sus pensamientos en lo que les voy a decir…

La nada sucede cuando tu pensamiento está en blanco, cuando dejas de pensar… cuando haces que tu existencia se funda en uno con el universo, dejando de ser tú mismo, sino la fusión de tu existencia con el todo: la naturaleza, la vida, la muerte… formando un armonioso conjunto.

En la capoeira, las manos son para crear y así dar origen a todas las técnicas capoeiristas: la mano izquierda se apodera de la vida y la muerte, y la mano derecha es quien las controla. Las cuatro extremidades del cuerpo son los pilares del cielo y manifiestan nuestro poder tanto exterior como el interior de un capoeirista. Debes contemplar las obras de éste mundo, escucha las palabras del sabio y toma todo lo que es bueno como propio, abre tu propia puerta a la verdad y no desprecies la verdad que está justo delante de ti… aprende de los libros sagrados y de la gente sabia: cualquier cosa, incluyendo ríos, montañas, plantas y árboles podría ser tu maestre…

Tan pronto como te ocupas del bien y el mal de ti mismo y de tus semejantes, creas una abertura en tu corazón por la que entra la malicia: examinar, competir y criticar a los demás te debilita y derrota.

Para practicar adecuadamente debes calmar el espíritu y eliminar toda malicia de origen maligno y egoísta y tener el deseo para limpiar el cuerpo y el espíritu y sentir una eterna gratitud por los dones recibidos: la familia, la madre naturaleza y tus semejantes. La capoeira esta basada en 4 virtudes: el valor, la sabiduría, la amistad o lealtad y el amor simbolizadas por los 4 elementos: el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua. El quinto elemento es una unión de los 4, formando así un todo, la esencia del universo, el origen de la vida.

Es por eso que debemos limpiar nuestro ser interior de la malicia maligna y armonizar tu cuerpo con el ambiente que te rodea para poder despejar tu sendero de cualquier obstáculo o barrera que se puedan presentar. Debes de limpiar tos ojos, tu nariz, tu lengua, tu cuerpo y tu mente, ya que si estos 6 sentidos están obstruidos, se enturbia tu percepción y puede crear un desorden en tu mundo logrando un mal muy grande. Refina tus sentidos dejándolos funcionar sin nada que los obstruya y tu cuerpo y alma limpios y enteros, brillarán.

Solo existe una sola cumbre en la existencia: el amor

Deben saber que la lealtad y la devoción hacen al valiente: la valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio, generando confianza en el poder del amor. cuando hay amor, el sacrificio no cuesta"

Y antes de terminar con ésta plática solo me queda darles un consejo… Debemos trascender los límites de la vida y de la muerte aceptándolas y comprendiéndolas con calma y seguridad ante cualquier crisis que se nos presente: recuerden que el fracaso es la clave del éxito…

- pero maestre… ¿Cómo el fracaso es la clave del éxito? Si uno fracasa, pierde…

- No paco, es la clave del éxito porque cada error nos enseña algo nuevo y trataremos de no hacerlo nuevamente. Habrá situaciones en las que pareciera que el universo entero se vuelve en nuestro enemigo, en esos momentos críticos la unidad de la mente con las técnicas aprendidas es lo esencial: no permitan que la duda los engañe… déjense guiar por su corazón, no permitan que su corazón titubee.

Ahora bien… como sabemos, los divinos no desean estar encerrados en un edificio, ellos anhelan el espacio abierto… nuestro cuerpo es un universo en miniatura, como un templo viviente. Si fueran un ser ordinario, no podrían ni ver ni tocar a un divino… pero como Combo Niños ustedes son especiales… los divinos son parte de nosotros mismos y en ocasiones realmente únicas, lo divino y el cuerpo se pueden fusionar para dar origen a una nueva fuerza divina controlada por nosotros mismos y al poder hacer esto… se volverán invencibles.

Es por eso, que les pido que escuchen a su corazón… a sus sentidos… a sus sensaciones, lo que viene de aquí en adelante, será una dura prueba para poder llegar a la última batalla… la batalla para detener a un divino del mal que será un poco difícil de controlar. Y si durante esta batalla, algo pudiera salir mal, no deben pensar que fue por un error de ustedes… ni lamentarse. Al contrario, deberán de aprender de ese error… porque es la clave para su éxito como Combo Niños.

- entonces, maestre, todo lo que ocurrió con Cinza…

- No ocurrió nada con Cinza, Leo, nada. En realidad, Cinza se ha fusionado con el universo. Al morir su cuerpo, nació su alma. Ella se ha vuelto invisible para tus ojos, y por lo tanto, aunque no la puedas ver, está más presente que nunca, porque forma parte de todo lo que puedes ver. Si ella te prometió que no te dejaría, entonces ella está a tu lado… pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, tu dolor no te ha permitido verla. Hasta que lo comprendas, sabrás realmente lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no crees?, yo si.

**-** esta bien, maestre…después de lo que nos dijo he comprendido lo que nos quiso decir. Es solo que, la extraño mucho…

- Leo, si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas…

- lo sé, maestre, ella me dijo lo mismo unos minutos antes de que…

- no recuerdes lo que te atormenta…recuérdala como era… eso te ayudará a acercarte mas a su espíritu porque cada que recuerdas lo que no era, solo la alejas mas de ti.

-¿?...¿alejarla?...¿como?....¿hay posibilidades de que ella venga a mi nuevamente?

- Ella no vendrá a ti, Leo, tú debes ir a ella… la fé mueve montañas… solo debes creer que eres capaz de volverla a ver…si tu crees que podrás, entonces lo lograrás…

- quisiera creer, maestre, en verdad, quiero creer que la veré nuevamente.

- bueno, Leo, todo depende de ti y de nadie mas. Solo piensa en lo que te he dicho, cree y obtiene tu elemento, y entonces verás lo que la fé puede hacer… ¿no crees?, yo si.

**Los chicos se sintieron mas calmados, tranquilos y a la vez conmovidos por las sabias palabras del maestre Grinto. Esto prácticamente era una enseñanza intensiva, ya que el maestre grinto les daba las pautas mas importantes para un capoeirista: no dejarse vencer por el mal, ni los sentimientos malignos y vencer todo con el poder del amor. Todos se levantaron y reanudaron su camino mientras hablaban y expresaban sus dudas… Leo se acercó al maestre Grinto… **

**-**Maestre, le entrego esto, le pertenece mas a usted que a mí…- **le dice Leo extendiendo las ropas y la máscara de Cinza…- **he comprendido que unos objetos no contienen la esencia de lo que yo amaba…sino que ahora ella es parte de mí propio ser…

- me alegro que lo hayas comprendido, Leo. Esa fue la razón principal por la que decidí decirles esto que es lo mas esencial en mi vida como capoeirista, limpiar tu ser de cualquier sentimiento maligno para poder enfrentar lo que sigue… y ahora Combo Niños, hemos llegado a su siguiente prueba: descubrir como obtener los elementos…- **dice Grinto enseñando que ya habían llegado hasta donde estaban las estatuas… las cuales lucían imponentes a las luz del día…**

- es raro…- **dice Serio- **anoche que las vimos no se veían tan… majestuosas…

- eso demuestra como la oscuridad puede engañar…- **dice Serio…**

-pero yo recuerdo que eran mas… de tamaño natural… o ¿es que tenía sueño?

- podría ser, Paco… podría ser… bueno niños, yo aquí no los puedo acompañar, esta es una misión que solo les corresponde a ustedes el descubrir las respuestas para esta última etapa, después de que logren terminarla, no volverán a ser los mismos, habrán evolucionado. En esta ocasión, deberán emplear todos sus conocimientos, como capoeiristas y no olviden las directrices de la capoeira… ya que serán de gran utilidad para no perder de vista su objetivo. … solo recuerden, utilicen su astucia, su habilidad y su razonamiento, déjense llevar por sus sentidos y su corazón y empleen su mente en blanco: fúndanse y sean uno solo con este universo…

- ¿pero que debemos hacer maestre?...

- ni yo mismo lo sé, Serio, esta vez solo me queda desearles que todo salga bien, tengo fé en ustedes, y quiero creer que lograrán obtener lo que han venido a buscar con tanto esfuerzo… ¿no creen?, yo si.

- por supuesto que lo lograremos, maestre…

- claro que sí, Serio, no permitiremos que algo nos detenga …

- obtendremos lo que vinimos a buscar… ¿verdad Pilar?

-¡claro Azul!, pero ya tengo hambre… venceremos a ese demonio al terminar nuestra misión y lo celebraremos comiendo churros con chocolate…¡ya quiero que todo esto termine!

-¿ para poder descansar?

- no Azul…¡¡¡ para poder comer!!! Ya se me hace agua la boca al imaginarme esos churros ¡¡¡hummmmm!!! Y después... ¡¡¡un helado!!!

- muy bien, muchachos… ahora en marcha y no olviden lo que hemos hablado esta noche…

- si maestre- **dicen todos…**

**-** no lo defraudaremos…- **dice Serio **

**- **se sentirá orgulloso de nosotros, maestre…¡ combo niños, vámonos**!- dice Paco**- mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos**!**

- eso es cierto…-** dice Pilar… entrando junto con paco hacia donde están las estatuas…**

- ¡oigan, Espérenme**!- dice Azul corriendo hasta donde van Paco y Pilar…**

- ¡porque tanta prisa?- **pregunta Serio**

-¡porque tengo hambre!-** dice Pilar**

- y ella no es la única…- **dice Paco… mientras el maestre Grinto observa como se marchan los chicos…**

- ¡ya estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes…Combo Niños!- **dice el maestre para sí, mientras una pequeña lagrimilla se queda atorada en su ojo…**

**- **y yo de ti, Grinto… has sabido manejar muy bien la esencia de la capoeira Angola… y las ha sabido transmitir a tus discípulos… quizá después de esto…cuando los niños obtengan sus elementos, tanto tu, como yo, nos convirtamos en maestre Mor

**- todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ti, maestre…tu eres quien merece ese nombramiento más que yo… ahora solo falta esperar.**

****************

- Bueno. Ya estamos aquí… y ahora… ¿que vamos a hacer?

- no lo sé…. Debemos buscar a ver que encontramos…- **dice Azul inspeccionando a la primer estatua… era una estatua pequeña… Pilar la observa…**

-miren, esta estatuilla se parece a Paco cuando acaba de levantarse para jugar novanock… **dice Pilar muy sonriente**, **paco solo la observa…**- ah… y tiene una pequeña inscripción en el pedestal…- dice Pilar… Azul se acerca y trata de descifrar la inscripción….

"Durante la travesía del templo de los elementos, obtuviste algo por cada nivel… incrustarla deberás, en cada estatua que verás, y decidir sobre que elemento es de cada quién… Una vez completas, juntas estarán y después se transformarán para tu elemento poder dar, diciendo unas palabras que desde tu interior saldrán"

- ¿palabras?.. ¿Travesía?.... humm… debe referirse a las perlas. ¿no creen chicos?... ¿chicos?...- pregunta Paco… pero los muchachos ya se habían puesto en marcha…

Se pararon enfrente de la primera estatua que era enorme… era la estatua de un ser alto… humanoide de cuerpo fornido, con un báculo en la mano izquierda en donde estaba posada una lechuza y el brazo derecho extendido con la mano abierta y la palma hacia arriba… en su palma se observaba un pequeño tornado. En su cabeza traía un tocado de plumas y su pecho desnudo lo cubría un peto también hecho con plumas… claro, todo estaba cincelado en roca. A los pies de la estatua había una inscripción.

"_Del viento, el guardián soy… Huracán Ik es mi nombre, y si de mi elemento elegido serás, revivirme deberás, al colocar en mi cabeza lo que ahí posees, y que del cielo su color es_…"

- creo que se refieren a ti, Azul…

- tal vez… pero… ¿que poseo yo que pueda querer él?

- si yo fuera la estatua… me quedaría contigo, Azul…

- no bromees, Serio, estamos en algo importante…- dice Paco

- ¿no se referirá a la perla de Azul?...

- es verdad… miren en su tocado falta una roca…

- ¿pero como subiremos hasta allá?

- fácil…. Chicos… hagamos una pirámide…yo me subiré hasta el final para colocar la perla.

**Y eso hicieron. Leo, Paco y Serio se colocaron hasta abajo. Pilar se subió sobre ellos y ayudo a Azul a subirse a sus hombros**…logrando llegar a la cabeza de la escultura, **Azul extendió la mano para colocar la perla en la frente de la estatua pero no la alcanzaba… solo faltaba unos cuantos milímetros para llegar a su objetivo…**

-no alcanzo… me subiré a la estatua…

- con cuidado azul, no te vayas a caer…

- no te preocupes Serio… tendré cuidado….

- Azul, no te muevas mucho… me vas a tirar a mi….

- lo siento Pilar…

- todo esto sería mas sencillo si pudiéramos activar nuestros tótems…

- cierto, Pilar, pero no hay donde activarlos... y además…

Azul no pudo terminar la frase, pues cuando ella estuvo a punto de tomar el impulso para subirse a la estatua, Pilar perdió el equilibrio porque Azul sin querer la empujo con su propio peso… provocando que tanto Pilar como Azul cayeran… pero los chicos al darse cuenta, lograron hacer una maniobra y así Paco logró atrapar a Pilar y Serio a Azul…

- Muchas gracias, Serio. Me salvaste de un duro golpe.**- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo…**

- Gracias, Paco… **le dice Pilar y sin decir nada… le da un beso a Paco**… Ambos Serio y Paco inmediatamente se sonrojan y las chicas al notarlo también…

- y eso… ¿porque fue, Pilar?, eso no es muy usual en ti…

- lo sé, pero tampoco es muy usual que tu me atrapes para que no me de un golpazo contra el suelo… - dice Pilar un poco ruborizada…- **Leo observa todo… "vaya, vaya,,, creo que hay mas parejitas de lo que había pensado…" piensa al ver el color de las auras de cada quien…recordemos que Leo tiene ese don entre varios que aun no hemos dicho cuales son, pero las irán descubriendo poco a poco. Pero continuemos…**

**28/10/2009**

**- **Creo que sé como podemos lograrlo… es muy sencillo… Azul, una catapulta combo…- **dice Leo…**

**- **es cierto!,¿como no se me ocurrió antes?... podemos hacer un tipo de resorte y que alguien me impulse para ver si logro alcanzar la estatua y colocar la perla en la frente**…**

- No, creo que sería mas fácil si te impulsamos entre dos**. —Dice Paco**

**- ¡**Claro! Entrelazando las manos para que te lancemos hacia la estatua**..- dice Serio**

**- **pero con cuidado….se trata de lanzarme paralela a la estatua… no contra la estatua… ¿de acuerdo?

**- **bueno... Solo hay que intentarlo…

- claro, pero sería más sencillo si me pudieras bajar, Serio…

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Si… je,je,je es que no pesas nada, Azul… lo siento**- dice Serio mientras la coloca de pie en la tierra… después se prepara junto con Paco entrelazando las manos...Azul le entrega la perla a Pilar para que ella se la entregue cuando haya logado subir a la estatua…después toma impulso y se lanza apoyando sus pies en las manos de los chicos para lanzarla por el aire… Azul pudo asirse del brazo de la estatua que sostiene el báculo para después subirse al brazo quedando a lado de la lechuza que casi era del mismo tamaño que ella…**

- ¡ huy , Señora Lechuza… por favor no me vaya a comer**!- dice ella bromando… y equilibrándose logra llegar hasta la cabeza cerca de la oreja… **

**-**Pilar, Lanza la perla, por favor…- **Pilar lanza la perla pero Azul no logra alcanzarla…** - "¡que boba soy! ¿Porque no la metí en mi bolsa mejor?

- ¡Ahí te va…!- **dice Pilar preparándose como pitcher del béisbol…Pilar lanza la perla y Azul la atrapa…**

**-¡tochdown!- grita pilar entre brincos y aplausos…**

**-**Pilar, no se dice Tochdown… se dice out… es del béisbol del que hablamos…-** le dice paco regañándola…**

**- **bueno, no importa… llego la perla… ¿o no?-** le dice ella aun contenta por haber logrado que la perla llegara a su destino, las manos de Azul, quien al fin logra poner la perla en su sitio…**

- ¡Al fin**!- dice ella cuando de repente, la estatua comienza a temblar… Azul esta a punto de caer cuando se lanza dando un brinco… y ¿adivinen quien logró atraparla?... obvio… Serio…**

**-**Gracias de nuevo, Serio….!

- no hay porqué… pero me agarraste desprevenido…

- lo sé, pero sabía que me atraparías…

- ¿tanto confías en mí?…

- si, siempre confío en ti, sé que me atraparás cuando llegue a caer…

- Siempre, Azul… siempre estaré cuando me necesites…- **le dice Serio mirándola con ojitos amorosos…**

- bueno niños, ya es hora de seguir adelante…- **dice Paco **

-¿eh? ¡ah! Si, por supuesto, Serio, puedes bajarme…- **le dice Azul quien estaba perdida en la profunda mirada de los hermosos ojitos de Serio**

**- **no quisiera, pero si tu me lo pides… lo hago con gusto…-

**Paco inicio el camino hacia la otra estatua, Pilar estaba observándolos cuando él llego y la tomo de la mano dándole un pequeño jalón haciendo que la siguiera…**

**-**ven, vámonos, Pilar…

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te pasa, Paco?... ¿porqué estás molesto?

-¡no estoy molesto!, es que estamos perdiendo tiempo platicando de tonterías…

- ¡oye, que Azul exprese gratitud por lo que Serio hace, no son tonterías!…

- ¡Ah! ¿No?... "uy si.,..ay Serio gracias por atraparme…" .. – "de nada Azul ya sabes que siempre lo hago"… ¿no te parecen tonterías?... ¿eh?- **le dice Paco tratando de hacer una burda imitación de la escena que acabamos de leer… Pilar se suelta de la mano de Paco y cruzándose se brazos, le dice mientras camina mirando al suelo…**

**-** pues si eso te parecen tonterías… ¿sabes Paco?... yo jamás te voy a pedir que me ayudes…

-¿Qué?.... ¿pero porque?- **dice Paco sorprendido**…

- porque simplemente no te va a gustar que te lo agradezca…- le **dice mirándolo mientras siguen caminando**

- Pero… Pilar…yo…no lo dije por ti…

- si lo dijiste por ellos, es como si me lo hubieras dicho a mí… somos amigos…- **le dice Pilar muy seria… Paco se siente apenado por lo que le dijo ella…**

- lo siento, Pilar, tienes razón, no debí de burlarme de ellos… ¿me perdonas?

- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

- claro que sí…. Somos amigos, ¿no?... si tu me perdonas, entonces ellos me perdonarán…¿no es cierto?... – **le Dice Paco cortandole el paso a ****Pilar, quien se detiene, lo mira todavía de brazos cruzados… le da una pequeña sonrisa y continúa caminando**…- ¿eso quiere decir que si, verdad?... ¿verdad que sí?...- **le pregunta Paco suplicante ( si, aunque no lo crean, paco le está suplicando a Pilar que lo perdone ) mientras caminan, como si de verdad le interesara el perdón de Pilar, mientras Azul y Serio los alcanzan casi llegando hasta la siguiente Estatua… Pilar interrumpe las súplicas de Paco…**

**-** Miren, la otra estatua…- **Dice ella señalando a la efigie hecho de roca. Era una escultura no tan alta como la anterior, también traía un tocado q parecía ser de metal. Y que rodeaba la cabeza de la imagen. Traía un cinturón metálico y en la parte del centro tenía un hueco, en sus manos tenía dos rocas y a lo pies había una fogata, a un lado de su pie izquierdo había un animal, un pecarí y al lado de el, una inscripción…- ****Leo se acerca para leer**…

"_Yo soy el guardián del elemento que da calor y puede el metal moldear, __**Kauil-káak **__ es mi nombre, y en mi cintura verás, donde debes colocar lo que del color sangre en tu poder debe estar…"_

_- bueno, sin duda debe referirse a la perla roja…_

_- lo bueno es que esta va a ser mas fácil poder ponerla en su lugar…- __**dice Paco dando el primer paso con la perla en la mano, pero al acercarse a la estatua para colocar la perla… una llamarada aparece rodeando a la estatua… - **__o tal vez no…- dice al ver la altura de las llamas…_

_- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- __**pregunta Paco…**_

_- no se… no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que debemos hacer, no creo que una catapulta combo funcione… ni siquiera el combo impulso que usamos hace un momento nos ayude a impulsar a Paco para que supere la altura de las llamas…- __**dice Azul**__… tratando de pensar en como le harían para que Paco llegue hasta el otro lado y poner la perla en su lugar…_

_- ¡tengo una idea!- __**dice Leo**__- estamos buscando los elementos, quizá los mismos elementos puedan ser usados para obtener el otro…. Por ejemplo: Azul utilizo el aire para desplazarse y llegar hasta arriba por medio del impulso… aquí tenemos al fuego…. Quizá si Paco deba usar un elemento para poder pasar… como la tierra o el agua, el viento solo serviría para propagar mas el fuego. _

_- es verdad… podría funcionar, pero donde podremos conseguir tierra en estos momentos…_

_- ¡ya se!, de las uñas…- __**dice Pilar sonriente…**_

_**- **__ja-ja, muy graciosa Pilar__**- dice Paco en tono sarcástico- **__- estamos tratando de buscar una solución. No de crear un problema sacándonos la tierra de las uñas, además, no tenemos con que…-___

_- ¿y porque no?, yo siempre cargo con mi set de manicure…-__** dice ella sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolso…**_

_- ya chicos, no creo que eso funcione… la tierra que pueden contener las uñas no creo que sea suficiente para cubrir siquiera una llamarada como la de la estatua… pero se te agradece la propuesta Pilar…- __**dice Leo**_

_- mmh… ¿como podremos poner esta perla en su sitio, si debemos cruzar la llamarada?__** – se pregunta Azul…**_

_- déjame ver la perla roja – __**le dice Pilar a Paco…**_

_**-**__No pilar, tal vez no debas tocarla…- __**le dice Paco**_

_- anda déjame verla…- _

_- dije que no – __**dice Paco levantando la perla con la mano**_

_- anda…solo déjame revisarla__**…- dice Pilar tratando de alcanzarla**__…_

_- Pilar me vas a tirar – __**le dice Paco**__…__**en eso él pierde el equilibrio y la perla cae sobre las llamas**__….- ¡¿Ya ves lo que hiciste?.. si fracasamos va a ser por tu culpa! Ahora a ver si la puedo recuperar…_

_- lo siento, solo quería verla, quizás ahí estaba la respuesta…- dice Pilar muy apenada y cabizbaja…_

_- ¡Cómo va a estar la respuesta en la perla si solo la tengo que colocar en su…lu…gar__**.- Paco se queda con la boca abierta al ver como la perla avanzaba por la línea de las llamas, apagándolas, hasta llegar nuevamente en el punto donde cayó… la perla brilló e inmediatamente salió disparada para colocarse en su lugar. El cinturón de Kauil-káak **_

_- ¡vaya, después de todo, Pilar tenía razón!…. ¡La respuesta estaba en la propia perla!…- __**dice Leo igual de sorprendido que el resto..**_

_- eh…yo… este… bueno… lo siento Pilar… no debí de haberte dicho nada__**…- Dice Paco apenado…**_

_-está bien, Paco, solo quería verla un poco…. Simple curiosidad…- __**le dice Pilar intentando dar una sonrisa… Paco le regresa la sonrisa…**_

_- bueno y ahora ¿Qué?- __**pregunta Pilar…**_

_**-**__supongo que debemos seguir hacia la otra estatua…- dice Leo… mientras se ponen en camino hacia la otra escultura…_

_**Pilar caminaba distraída, mirando al piso (techo) de la pirámide… Leo nota algo en Pilar y se acerca…**_

_- ¿estás bien, Pilar?_

_- ¿eh?.. ¡Ah,! si, claro Leo, estoy bien…- __**dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa….**_

_- No, tú no estás bien…es por Paco, ¿verdad?- __**Pilar desvía su mirada…**__-¡lo sabía!… estás triste porque el no creyó en ti, ¿o no?..._

_- no es eso… es que últimamente creo que él y yo no nos llevamos bien… es raro, todo el tiempo congeniamos y nunca nos habíamos peleado como ahora…sé que soy muy extraña, siempre digo cosas raras y meto la pata a veces, pero el siempre me soportaba o se reía de mis estupideces, y ahora… últimamente lo he notado muy extraño…_

_- está cansado, debes entenderlo… los últimos acontecimientos y el largo viaje hacen cambiar a las personas por muy fuertes que sean…y tu no eres ninguna estúpida y eso lo sabes… eres una chica diferente, piensas diferente, y así es como te queremos…- __**Pilar sonríe , guarda silencio por unos segundos y le dice a Leo…**_

_**- Sabes, Leo, es poco el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, pero parece que me conocieras muy bien…**_

_**- solo digo lo que puedo ver. Tu no eres rara, Pilar, eres una chica normal que hace su mayor esfuerzo por ser tomada en cuenta… no se porqué lo haces, a mi me caes muy bien…**_

_**- es que siento que a veces no me toman en cuenta**_

_**- no es eso, no pienses asi, tus amigos te quieren… aunque no te lo digan…- le dice Leo señalándole con la mirad a Paco, ella voltea a verlo, pero él solo va caminando y mirando al cielo… buscando las nubes y encontrarle formas en ellas…**_

_**- **__Mira Pilar… ese parece un helado de rascacielos… como los que te gustan… tamaño enorme…__**- dice Paco señalando ala nube…Pilar va hacia el y observa el cielo también…**_

_- si, es cierto.. ¡y aquella parece un aro de nova nock!....- __**le dice ella olvidando por el pequeño percance que acababan de pasar…**_

_- "Chicas… ¡que pronto olvidan!" - __**se dice Leo con una sonrisa**__…_

_- ¡Miren!, al fin llegamos a la tercera estatua…- __**Dice Azul**__._

_La siguiente escultura era un poco diferente, era mas estilizada que las anteriores, traía un tocado marino y tenia las orejas puntiagudas y un cabello largo… el peto del pecho tenia un hoyo al centro, donde seguramente tendrían que colocar la perla, en su mano izquierda sostenía un báculo y la estatua estaba en cuclillas acariciando a un lagarto…a los pies de la efigie estaba su inscripción… _

"_Chaac-Ja es mi nombre, y del elemento de la vida soy el guardián, en mi pecho veras, donde deberás colocar, lo que del color de la vida, en tus manos tendrás"_

_-bueno, Pilar, sin duda es tu turno ahora… tu eres el color de la vida- __**le dice Azul… Pilar saca la perla y camina hacia la estatua…**_

_**- **__con cuidado, Pilar… no sabemos que pueda suceder…-__** le dice Serio **_

_- no se preocupen, creo que esto no va a estar tan difícil, la estatua es mas bajita que las demás, solo tendré que brincar un poco para poder colocar la perla en su sitio…- __**dice ella acercándose a la estatua. Ella intenta dar un salto para alcanzar la orilla del pedestal de la estatua, pero no lo logra y cae nuevamente al suelo (techo) de la pirámide… **_

_- déjame ayudarte-__** le dice Paco… pero al momento de dar un paso al frente… una compuerta se abre a los pies de Pilar… y ella cae… todos los chicos miran como en cámara lenta… a Pilar cayendo con una cara de sorpresa… Paco intenta agarrarla y lo logra…**_

_-¡Paco, ayúdame!-__** le dice Pilar totalmente asustada…**_

_- Eso intento Pilar…. __**le dice, pero la tenia mal agarrada de la mano …- **__¡No te sueltes!..._

_-¡No puedo!… ¡me estoy resbalando!…_

_-¡Intenta alcanzar mi mano con la otra mano!_

_- ¿y la perla?... _

_- ¡Suéltala!_

_- ¡NO!...¡le prometimos al maestre Grinto que no le fallaríamos…!_

_- ¡Pilar…!- __**le dice él angustiado**__… -¡suelta la perla!… no quiero perderte…- __**le dice Paco con ojos vidriosos…Pilar cierra lo ojos… arroja la perla hacia fuera… Paco intenta agarrarla pero al hacerlo la mano de Pilar se resbala… sujetándola de los dedos solamente… Pilar logra agarrar la perla de nuevo…**_

_**-**__¡NO!.... no te vayas… quédate conmigo!...._

_- lo siento, Paco…lo intentamos… - __**le dice ella al sentir que sus dedos se soltaban de la mano de Paco**__…_

_-¡¡Nooooo. Pilar!--- dice __**el intentando arrojarse por ella… pero los chicos se lo impidieron**__…-¡NO… déjenme ir por ella… tal vez pueda ayudarla!!!_

_- ¡¡¡Paco… Cálmate!!!...- __**le grita Leo…**_

_- ¡¡Tengo que ir por ella!! - __**dice**__**el mirando hacia dentro de la pirámide**__…- ¡¡Está oscuro… a ella no le gusta la oscuridad!!- dice __**el llorando y golpeando el piso (techo) de la pirámide con gran impotencia… **_

_**- ¡**__de nada servirá si te perdemos a ti también!-__** le grita Leo para tratar de calmarlo…Paco cae de rodillas, Azul abraza a Paco quien llora desconsolado en su hombro… Serio también lo abraza… -**__ hiciste lo que se pudo… Paco…- __**le dice Serio con gran tristeza…- **__todo fue tan rápido…_

_**-**__ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad__**- dice Paco entre llanto…- **__¡Pude haberla salvado!_

_- lo intentaste, Paco… realmente lo intentaste…- __**le dice Leo **__,-¡a todos nos sorprendió, no esperábamos nada de esto…!_

_- si, nos tomó desprevenidos- dice Serio_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Nota del Autor…_

_Hola chicos, nuevamente… lamento muchísimo tener que dejarlos con la duda de lo que pasará, pero si no hago una pausa obligada, el relato no tendría ese suspenso que debe tener… lo siento, pero si quieren que el relato continúe pronto, solo entren al foro y voten por la pronta continuación de éste capítulo, y les prometo que pondré la segunda parte de este capítulo según me lo propongan en el poll._

_La dirección del poll es: .net/topic/62508/20783208/1/_

_Haxta pronto y una vez mas..¡ Bienvenidos a nuestra Comunidad de Escritores Asociados "Combo Niños Virtuales"!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I WANT TO BELIEVE.- Capítulo 18: __**u'uy tin K'ay kaxku tah ich tech**_

_**(es**__**cuha mi voz que vive dentro de ti)**_

_Disclaimer: Los combo niños no nos pertenecen, sino a sus creadores, sin embargo, ellos son parte honoraria de nuestra comunidad. Solo Cinza y Leo nos pertenecen._

**Resumen: ¿Qué sucedió con Pilar?,¿Qué pasará ahora? Los guardianes logran despertar y una de las dos personas que hasta ahora habíamos perdido, logra regresar. ¿Quién será?, ¿Cinza o Pilar?**

**DETALLES**:

**Idea original**: Cinza

**Guión**: Taide

**Adaptación**: Cinza

**Revisión:** Combo Niños virtuales.

**Archivado**: 28 de Noviembre

**Publicado**: según el Fanfiction…

_Nota de Autor:_

_¿Hola!, ¡Una vez mas con ustedes!... estoy segura de que se deben estar preguntando… ¿Qué dice ahí?....,¿ con que se come?, bueno, para los que no sepan que dice, les diré que el título de este capítulo está en maya, por eso tal vez algunos no le entiendan (Azul no es la única que sabe maya), Taide sabe y ahora yo también estoy aprendiendo (espero) aunque si es difícil, en fin… esa frase que lleva el título dice así: "Escucha mi voz que vive dentro de ti", espero que mas adelante sepan el porque del título._

_Pasando a otra cosa… ¿Cómo olvidar a quienes nos dan un momento de su tiempo?...Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado un Review: Cristy, Alberto, Leo., ese momento que se toman para decirnos aunque sea una palabra, vale oro para nosotros. Y un saludo a aquellos que nos leen pero que no dicen nada._

_Deseamos muchas felicidades a quienes han cumplido años durante este lapso de tiempo: AzulySerio1 y a Azul_Celeste__ y a quienes no conocemos pero tb cumplieron: ¡Sapo verde eres tú! Felicidades por quitarle una hoja más a su calendario de vida…_

_Y por último: ¡Los Combo Niños Virtuales les deseamos que tengan felices fiestas 2009!_

_¡¡¡Gracias por su preferencia…!!!_

_Combo Niños Virtuales._

_I WANT TO BELIEVE.- Capítulo 18: __**u'uy tin K'ay kaxku tah ich tech**_

_En el capítulo anterior: Azul y Paco lograron colocar sus perlas en sus guardianes correspondientes, pero sucedi__ó un accidente con Pilar quien cayó por una compuerta que surgió en el piso (techo) de la pirámide…Los chicos están tristes e incrédulos por haber perdido a Pilar, y Paco está devastado por que no pudo salvarla… asi que…_

_**Estaban lamentándose cuando de repente… Pilar sale disparada por la compuerta de la que había caído…**__ -¡PILAR!- __**gritan todos al percatarse de lo sucedido…los chicos reaccionan rápidamente y tratan de atraparla mientras cae…Paco logra atraparla …Pilar lo abraza asiéndose del cuello de Paco fuertemente, aun que temblorosa por lo que acababa de pasar… estaba totalmente empapada y sujetaba la perla con todas sus fuerzas…**_

_-Pilar!- __**le dice Paco aún sorprendido…**__ - ¿e-estás bien__**?- le pregunta aun sin poder creer que la tiene en sus brazos… ella solo mueve la cabeza asintiendo a lo que el preguntó, pero sin soltarlo y apretando mas fuertemente…**__- oye… ehm… me da mucho gusto que estés bien…pero.. ¡me estas asfixiando__**!— le dice Paco mientras tose por la falta de aire… Pilar lo suelta mientras él la coloca en el piso (techo) de la pirámide… Leo viene con una frazada y se la coloca encima a Pilar**_

_**-**__discúlpame, Paco…- __**dice ella apenada… ajustándose a la frazada**_

_- no importa… lo importante es que estás aquí…- __**le dice el sonriente… y de repente sale corriendo y brincando gritando a todo pulmón… ¡PILAR ESTA AQUÍ! ...¡PILAR ESTA AQUÍ!...**__**mientras los chicos lo observan divertidos… luego, el viene y se acerca a ella…**_

_-¡estoy enojado contigo!--- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!---_

_-¿yo? ¿Pero que hice?....acaso… ¿te asusté?- le __**dice Pilar… Paco se cruza de brazos…sin decir nada…**__- …¿acaso el Gran Paco tuvo miedo de perder a la chica rara?..._

_- no, Paco tuvo miedo de perder__ a Pilar… para siempre…- __**le dice él acercándose a ella para mirarla a los ojos de cerca… Pilar lo abraza…**_

_- ¡Gracias, Paco!…_

_- mi vida sin ti, no hubiera sido la misma… ¡sobre todo porque te he pagado varios cursos de mimo y no te vas a ir sin que yo vea los resultados!… ¿OK?... – no me mal interpretes…- __**le dice cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Pilar con ojos y trompita de niño enojado… (pues al fin y al cabo eso es…,un niño berrinchudo) (Alguna vez han visto la revista de condorito cuando ponen ¡plop!?... pues eso es precisamente lo que sucedió… todos se van para atrás…cayendo al suelo debido a las burradas que al sonso de paco se le ocurre decir a veces)**_

_**- ¿**__pero que fue lo que sucedió, Pilar? ¡Ya te habíamos dado por perdida!__**- le pregunta Azul**_

_**- **__no lo sé Azul, no sé cómo explicarlo… pero allá abajo hay un enorme lago con las aguas mas claras que he visto en mi vida…_

_-¿un lago?_

_**- **__creo que la perla me salvó __**- dice ella abriendo la mano… cuando de pronto, un pequeño chorrito de agua sale de la mano de Pilar e impulsa a la perla, la cual llega hasta su lugar en la estatua…**_

_**Tal vez ella y los chicos no sepan que sucedió, pero nosotros no tenemos porque quedarnos con las ganas…**_

_**Pilar caía, cuando llegó**__** al fondo de un lugar que parecía ser un pequeño lago enterrado, ella perdió el conocimiento debido al golpe de su cuerpo contra el agua… aun tenia la perla agarrada con fuerza, pero por el golpe la soltó, ella no vió cuando la perla comenzó a brillar y surgir una burbuja que cubrió a Pilar pudiendo darle el oxígeno necesario para que ella no de ahogara…recobró la conciencia y vio una mundo fantástico, un cenote una especie de cueva subterránea con agua clara y el color mas raro que puede haber… aqua: ni azul, ni verde sino mas bien color turquesa… simplemente era una agua tan cristalina y fresca que se antojaba darse un chapuzón… de repente… del fondo del cenote surge una corriente que impulsa a Pilar y a la perla hacia la superficie…**_

_- lo importante es que estás aquí, Pilar…- __**dice Leo- **__ y podemos seguir el camino hasta la siguiente estatua…si te sientes bien, claro…_

_- ¡Por supuesto que me siento bien!... mientras más rápido sigamos… mas rápido terminamos.- __**dijo ella mientras se ponía en marcha…**_

_**La siguiente escultura era de un muchacho, se veía mas joven que los demás pero a la vez mas fuerte, solo traía un taparrabo con un cinturón y unos brazaletes en sus muñecas, también tenía un báculo el cual enterraba en la tierra y salía una planta de maíz. A sus pies había un zorro, pero no se observaba ningún agujero por donde colocar la perla…**_

"_Alaghom__-__naom-lúum__es mi nombre__, __y el guardián de la tierra soy, muy detenidamente observarás, donde el sol de tus manos pondrás, y por deducción sabrás, donde lo colocarás"_

_-¿el sol de mis manos?- se pregunta Serio_

_- debe ser la perla amarilla, por su color podría decirse que es un sol chiquito…__**le dice Azul**_

_-sí, pero donde deberá ir? No se observa ningún agujero…__**dice Paco mirando la estatua por todos lados**_

_- es cierto, esta estatua no tiene penacho ni peto ni nada… __**dice Serio**_

_- ¡Ten cuidado!, Serio, recuerda lo que me paso por confiada…no quiero pasar por otro susto como el que acabamos de tener__**- dice Pilar colocando su mano en el hombro de él**_

_- tienes razón Pilar… mejor no me muevo…hasta que estemos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer_

_- bueno. La inscripción dice que se debe deducir donde se deberá colocar la perla…Bueno… pues empecemos a deducir…__**dice Azul**_

_- es fácil – __**dice Pilar**__…- va en el ojo del zorro…_

_- no lo creo, Pilar… ese agujero es lo que hace el ojo del zorro….- __**dice Azul señalando al zorro**_

_- bueno… deduzcamos... ¿Dónde obtuvimos la perla?- __**pregunta Paco**_

_- al encerrar a Yum kaax… ¿recuerdan que no lo podíamos ver…?- __**dice Serio**_

_- cierto…y es donde...__ Cinza recuperó la vista... - __**dice Azul – **__tal vez la vista tenga algo que ver…_

_- entonces… tal vez Pilar tenga razón__**…- dice Leo**__… la perla podría ir en el ojo del zorro…_

_- no perdemos nada con intentarlo…-__**dice Serio colocando la perla en el ojo del Zorro**__…__**Al momento en que Serio puso la perla… se sintió un temblor muy fuerte en la pirámide….**_

_- ¿y ahora que?- __**pregunta Pilar**__…_

_- ni idea… pero, se me hace que debemos salir de aquí…_

_**Al **__**instante en que Paco dice eso… todo se ilumina deslumbrándolos por unos instantes…al desaparecer el brillo… los chicos observan que lo pedestales están vacíos…**_

_-¡miren!.... ¡no están las estatuas!- __**dice Serio…y ve a Paco que está señalando hacia él con la mano temblorosa y los ojos bien abiertos…**__- ¿Qué te pasa, Paco__**?- le pregunta Serio… en realidad, Paco está señalando hacia atrás…**_

_- mi…mira detrás de ti…- __**le dice el muy nervioso… Serio voltea, detrás de él se encontraban las estatuas, pero transformadas en seres vivientes…al verlos, Serio se pone nervioso también y se reúnne con los demás… quienes como ellos… también están sorprendidos al ver a las estatuas con vida…**_

_-__"SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS ELEMENTOS… han logrado convocarnos por alguna razón en especial, solo falta un último paso para obtener lo esencial y convocar la presencia de Itzamná para la obtención del quinto elemento…"_

_- __Y… y cu.. cual es ese el paso que sigue?... __**pregunta Serio algo nervioso**__…_

_- __"Tu tienes la respuesta en tu mano izquierda"- __**le dice uno de ellos a Leo **__-__"solo tu puedes convocar la esencia del quinto elemento…."_

_- __¿yo?... pero ¿cómo?..._

_- __"La unión del pasado con el futuro en el presente dará origen al quinto elemento…"_

_- __Lo sé, pero eso es imposible… mi futuro… me lo han arrebatado…- __**dice él un poco triste**_

"_eso es imposible, nadie puede arrebatarte tu futuro"- __**dice Kauil- Kaak un poco molesto**_

"_¡tranquilo, Kauil Kaak, deja que te explique!" __**.- le dice Alaghom-naom-lúum, Kahuil Kaak se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado…- Alaghom-naom-lúum camina hasta llegar ante Leo y extiende la mano colocandole a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Leo, quién en un acto reflejo da un paso hacia atrás, **__**Alaghom-naom-lúum**__** -"**__no te haré daño… solo quiero saber que es lo que sucedió__**"- le dice mientras cierra los ojos y se concentra. Alaghom-naom-lúum vió en su mente lo que pasó con Cinza y como es que Ah Puch se logró liberar**__…_

_-__"Ahora entiendo… hermanos…¡tenemos problemas!… Ah Puch esta libre"- __**dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_-__"¿Ah Puch esta libre?"- __**Los guardianes se reunieron y hablaron entre si en voz baja…y después se dirigne a los chicos…**_

_-__"No hay tiempo que perder, prisa debemos dar, y el elemento obtener para la paz regresar, así es como debe ser"- __**dice Chaac-Ja**_

_- ¡__pero no podemos!… Cinza era mi futuro… y ella… ya no está…_

-_"Ella te dijo que siempre estaría a tu lado y aún está contigo__**" "**__**u'uy tin K'ay kaxku tah ich tech**__"__**- le dice Alaghom-naom-lúum señalando al anillo… Leo observa el anillo detenidamente…la perla brillaba…y dentro de su cabeza escucha una voz muy lejana…**__-"__**u'uy tin K'ay kaxku tah ich tech**__"- le vuelve a decir el Guardián… _

_-"Leo…__" – __**escucha nuevamente que alguien le habla…**__**él observa asombrado a los guardianes - **__"Leo, soy yo…"- __**vuelve a escuchar una voz conocida que proviene desde su interior…**_

_-¿Cinza?... pero ¿Cómo es posible si tu…?__- __**dice leo hablando a la nada**__… __**y le responde:**_

- _"te prometí que jamás me iría de tu lado, y aquí estoy…__ Leo, U__**'uy tin K'ay kaxku tah ich tech**__"__ - __**una silueta comienza a aparecer en medio de un brillo dorado que emana de la perla…ante el asombro de todos…**_

_- "Leo, __**escuha mi voz que vive dentro de ti**__"…- les traduce Azul a los demás, quienes no quitan su cara d asombro…_

_-"tal vez tu tristeza era tan grande que no me podías escuchar, pero no te he abandonado"- __**le dice mientras se escucha su voz ante todos los presentes**__…-" siempre he estado a tu lado, todo el tiempo"- __**dice terminando de materializarse **__– "cuidándote, y cuidándolos a todos…."_

_-__¡Cinza!- __**gritan los chicos… y se acercan a ella… pero al intentar tocarla se dan cuenta de que no es ella en realidad**__…_

_-__lamento no poder darles un abrazo, chicos… pero al menos podemos vernos…y tocarnos solo unos cuantos segundos… lo suficiente para hacer algo por ustedes…_

_- __Cinza, eso quiere decir que eres… eres un ¿Fantasma?…- le pregunta Pilar_

_- __pues si eso explica el que pueda estar aquí, pues si, soy un fantasma_

_-¡Pero un fantasma hermoso!. - __**Dice Paco al ver a Cinza… quien estaba vestida con una túnica blanca ceñida al cuerpo como una segunda piel, su cabello gris ondulado estaba suelto y tenía un mechón cayendo sobre su cara y sus ojos grises parecían brillar. Sus movimientos eran leves y gentiles y su sonrisa parecía hacer brillar su rostro… se acercó a Paco y frente a su sorprendido rostro le dijo:**_

_- ¡__Gracias, Paco!_

_-__¡Ah!..¡estoy enamorado de un fantasma!…- __**le dice Serio tirando babas…**_

_-__¡tú no me hables, Serio!…me debes una promesa, estoy molesta contigo__**- le dice ella mientras cruza sus brazos y pone cara de enojada y berrinchuda…**_

_- __yo__… es que... tú sabes que… bueno… lo intento pero… siempre hay algo que me lo impide__**- le dice Serio apenado… en eso ella se le acerca y cubriendo su boca con su mano por un lado le dice…**_

_- __todavía te puedo dar el empujoncito si quieres__**- le dice al tiempo que le guiña un ojo en medio de sonrisas…**_

_**-**__**¡**__No gracias!, yo te lo prometí y te lo pienso cumplir__**- le dice Serio**_

_- __ehm--- mmjmh… y ¿Cómo es el sitio donde estás?-__** le pregunta Azul … **_

_- __No puedo decirte mucho, pero es un lugar fascinante. Solo espero que tarden mucho en llegar hasta aquí… pero les aseguro que no hay nada que temer por acá__**…- En eso, los ojos de Cinza se topan con los de Leo… se borra su sonrisa lentamente mientras se ven por unos segundos sin decir nada….Cinza mira los ojos de leo y él le corresponde, parecían decirse muchas cosas con esa mirada, ella se acerca a Leo lentamente estirando su mano, Leo hace lo mismo estirando la suya, pero al intentar tocarse, su mano la atraviesa desviando sus miradas por unos segundos…. Ambos se miran nuevamente con ojos de tristeza…**_

_- __Como me gustaría poder sentir la suavidad de tu piel nuevamente…_

- _podemos hacerlo, pero por unos cuantos segundos cada cierto tiempo…_

-_¿Qué debo hacer?_

- _Haz lo que dicte tu corazón…_

_**Leo estira la mano izquierda frente a ella sin perder de vista los ojos de Cinza, ella concentra su mirada en los ojos de él… y levanta su mano derecha, luego se acerca lentamente hasta donde esta la mano de Leo, esta vez, sus manos se topan entrelazando sus dedos… En ese momento, la perla del anillo brilla con gran intensidad y sale disparada posicionándose sobre los guardianes quienes son bañados por una intensa luz dorada… al dejar de brillar, observan a los guardianes como personas normales, ya no como estatuas vivientes…**_

_-__"se ha consumado el ritual, estamos listos__**"- dicen los guardianes…eso hace que Cinza pierda contacto visual con Leo lo que ocasiona que Leo casi se vaya de bruces atravesando el cuerpo de Cinza**_

_**-¡**__oops! Lo siento.- dice ella un poco apenada_

_- no importa… fueron unos segundos celestiales__**- le dice él desde el suelo hasta donde fue a dar…en eso, se escucha una voz muy familiar…**_

_**- **__estoy muy orgulloso de mis discípulos- __**dice el maestre Grinto,**__**los chicos voltean para verlo**_

_-¡Maestre__ Grinto__**!- gritan mientras van a su encuentro…**_

_- me alegra ver que han logrado su meta, y principalmente, que están sanos y salvos___

_- lograron despertar a los guardianes y sobre todo terminar el ritual, eso nadie jamás lo había logrado__** - dice Cabeza**_

_-Hola Cinza__**- le dice Grinto a su hija con toda tranquilidad…**_

_**- **__hola Padre…-__** le dice ella respondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa**_

_**- **__Maestre ¿usted sabía que la volvería a ver?-__** le pregunta Paco**_

_**- **__recuerden, la muerte es el nacimiento del alma, y una parte de ella vive con nosotros…aunque no la veamos…_

_- ella estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado__**- le dice **__**Alaghom**__**-**__**naom-lúum**_

_- __así es, los ayude con las pruebas de las estatuas: Azul iba a caer si no lograba sostenerse de la estatua, yo la ayude a que alcanzara el brazo de Huracán Ik… yo tiré la perla de Paco para que la perla apagara el fuego, y ayudé a Pilar para que ella no soltara la perla al golpearse contra el agua, solo Serio no necesitó ninguna ayuda, su prueba era sencilla, pero intelectual… _

_- ¿y que sigue ahora?- __**pregunta Paco**_

_- debemos detener a Ah Puch lo mas pronto posible- __**dice Chaac – Ja**_

_- pero para eso deberán aprender a controlar sus elementos e implementarlos dentro de la capoeira__**….- dice **__**Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- __sus Maestres juegan un papel esencial en todo esto, por eso están aquí- __**dice Huracán Ik, en eso Los guardianes hacen una reverencia al Maestre Grinto y a Cabeza**_

_- es un honor trabajar junto a ustedes- __**les dice el maestre Grinto**_

_- el honor es para nosotros, ningún capoeirista había logrado llegar hasta aquí en toda la historia de la Capoeira- __**- dicen los guardianes al mismo tiempo**_

_- y lo mejor de todo esto, es que ya no debemos de hablar en verso… __¡odio eso!__**…- dice Chaac-Ja**_

_- Ahora… haremos la asignación del elemento, la presentación será dentro de un momento, por ahora descansen que lo tienen merecido…__**dicen los guardianes**_

_- ¡Viva! ¡Por fin un descanso!…- dice Pilar, cuando se escucha un sonidito de su estómago…_

_- ¡pero que descorteces!… no han comido nada…__** Alaghom**__, podrías hacer algo al respecto? Tu eres el guardián de la tierra…- __**dice Chaac ja**__…_

_- pero por supuesto- __**dice**__**Alaghom-naom-lúum mientras hace un ademán con la mano… y enseguida aparece una gran mesa llena de comida… los chicos se ponen felices…- **__acérquense, la mesa está lista…- __**los chicos ni tardos ni perezosos, llegaron corriendo a sentarse a la mesa… mientras los demás se acercan para tomar su lugar… Cinza solo se acerca para estar con ellos…**_

_-¿Cinza no vas a comer?-__** pregunta Paco**_

_- no, Paco, los espíritus no comemos, nos alimentamos de la energía que nos dan ustedes con el amor y los buenos sentimientos… eso es todo, de ahí sacamos las fuerzas para poder seguir…_

_- antes de comenzar l__a asignación del elemento, __ deben saber algo… conocerán a Itzamná, un sacerdote divino… el es el único que tiene poder sobre nosotros, es el hijo de el gran Hunab Ku, creador absoluto de nuestra cultura divina a la que le debemos el que estemos todos juntos… él tiene poder sobre Itzamná y quien tiene la última palabra sobre los divinos y el futuro de los Capoeiristas __**- dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- deberán comportarse con respeto, niños y no hablar a menos que se les pida hacerlo- __**les dice Cabeza**_

_- así lo haremos maestre…_

_- niños, les recuerdo que hasta ahora, ningún capoeirista ha logrado llegar a conocer a Itzamná o a Hunab kú, el que ustedes estén aquí solo significa una cosa… ustedes serán una leyenda para quienes sean sus sucesores- __**dice Grinto- **_

_- ¡Genial!- __**dicen todos**__…_

_- pero también tienen una gran responsabilidad- __**dice Cabeza**_

_- lo sabemos, maestre- __**dice Paco**_

_- por supuesto que pondremos todo nuestro empeño – __**dice Serio**_

_- pondremos en alto el nombre de los Combo niños- __**dice Azul**__…_

_**-**__bien, por ahora tendrán un breve receso para que descansen y se relajen un poco. __**Nos veremos en un momento…- dicen los guardianes y haciendo un ademán**__** los chicos desaparecen Mientras, Los guardianes, los maestres, y Cinza se quedan en el sitio…**_

_- que será lo que sigue?- __**pregunta Grinto…**_

_- lo que sigue será algo pesado para sus discípulos: prepararlos de forma intensiva, tenemos un día para entrenarlos y que aprendan a controlar los elementos, mañana será la batalla final contra Ah Puch antes de que la noche de las dos lunas termine. Si no lo logramos, ah Puch gobernará este mundo y el mundo divino también… eso sería terrible porque desequilibraría el universo y el planeta entero podría desaparecer…_

_- Y yo tuve la culpa de que eso sucediera..- __**Dice Cinza un poco triste**_

_- Tú no sabías que iba a suceder, Cinza…- __**le dice el maestre Grinto**_

_- pero es que debí de haber captado sus intensiones… de haber sentido su poder maligno… _

_- recuerda que también logró engañar a Leo, y el puede ver el color de las auras…_

_- si, Padre. Lo sé… imagino lo que debe de haber sentido por lo que ocurrió…_

_- lo bueno es que a pesar de todo, estás bien, y en un lugar seguro…_

_- ¡por supuesto que está en un lugar seguro!… ¡está conmigo!…- __**Dice una voz conocida por Grinto, él voltea y ve a Celeste**__…- y también con Patiña y nuestros antepasados…_

_- he aprendido tanto y lo mas importante, esto__y con mi madre y mi padre…bueno, tú sabes…- __**le dice Cinza**_

_- me emocioné tanto cuando me dijiste papá…me recordaste cuando eras una nenita traviesa…cuando tu madre estaba junto a mí…_

_- __y aun lo estoy, pero esos fueron otros tiempos, Grinto… lo importante es ahora…debemos buscar la manera de que Ah-Puch regrese a donde debe estar… debo reparar mi error…_

_- __¡no estamos buscando culpables1!, ¡estamos buscando la manera de poder hacer que ese maldito regrese a donde debe de estar!- __**dice Kahuil-Kaak**_

_- ¡calma hermano!, las cosas a su debido tiempo, primero debemos hacer que los Combo niños logren controlar sus elementos y después juntos buscaremos la solución__**…. Dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- no debemos complicarnos… la fusión combo es la solución__**.- Dice Chaac-Ja**_

_-¡¿estas loco, Chaac?!, Hacer eso tendría terribles consecuencias- __**dice Huracán Ik**_

_- Es cierto, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios…- dice __**Kahuil- Kaak**_

_- no, en esta ocasión estamos nosotros, junto a los Combo niños podremos vencerlo fácilmente… solo es cuestión de poder sincronizarnos con ellos…poder entenderlos y esperar a comprenderlos como realmente son…- __**dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_-¿en que consiste la Fusión Combo?- __**Pregunta el maestre Grinto**__.._

_- Señor, es algo de tan terribles consecuencias para los Combo niños, que me es tan desagradable tener que explicar en que consiste tal técnica- __**le dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- no importa, supongo que he pasado por momentos tan terribles a lo largo de mi vida que tal vez ya no me sorprenda nada…- __**Dice Grinto… Alaghom-naom-lúum le explica la técnica al maestre, por ahora no puedo decirles que tan compleja es y las consecuencias que puede tener, por un sencillo motivo… no se me ocurre nada…pero mas adelante conocerán la técnica si es necesario, digo, si no la van usar…¿ para que saber de que se trata?. Solo puedo decir q cuando los guardianes le explicaban a Grinto, Cinza y Celeste de que se trataba la técnica, los 3 ponían cara de asombro**_

_-ahora enti__endo porque no la quieren usar - __**dice Grinto…**_

_- es simple, sabemos que cumple con todas las directivas de la capoeira, en especial, la mas importante en la historia de un capoeirista, lo malo es la consecuencia que eso conlleva… de nada sirve ser el mejor, si no estará presente para seguir siéndolo…_

_- bueno si queremos que las cosas salgan bien, debemos comenzar con las prácticas…- __**dice Cabeza…**_

_- es cierto, Gran Maestre, tiene usted razón, el tiempo apremia…- __**dice Chaac-Ja**_

_-¿__puedo hacer una pregunta?- __**interrumpe Cinza**_

_- ya la hiciste, chiquilla...- __**dice Cabeza**__…_

_- Bueno, Maestre, una pregunta importante para mi…- __**dice Cinza**_

_- Por supuesto… - __**dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- ¿no debería de estar con los chicos?... _

_- deberías__… Pero no… ya no perteneces por completo a los Combo niños… al morir has pasado a otro nivel, el espiritual… no tienes el poder de los combo niños, pero tu corazón pertenece a uno de ellos…tu alma está atada a él y eso es lo que te une a ellos…__**dice Alaghom-naom-lúum**_

_- entonces… ¿ya no soy más un combo niño?_

_- no. Ahora eres más que un combo niño… eres parte del quinto elemento, sin ti, nosotros no podríamos estar aquí…y por eso es que estás con nosotros… la espiritualidad es lo mas cercano a estar con el creador de todo lo que se ve, y lo que no, también…_

_- ¡pero quiero estar con ellos… quiero pasar por lo que ellos enfrentarán!…_

_- puedes estar con ellos, podrás guiarlos y ayudarlos en lo que puedas, pero no más de lo que se te ha permitido hacer en estos momentos…- __**dice Celeste **__- si lo haces, corres el riesgo de desaparecer para siempre… y perder el alma es lo peor que puede suceder… desaparecerías por completo y jamás podríamos recuperarte de nuevo… _

_- entiendo…- __**dice ella resignada**__…- al menos podré acompañarlos…_

_-__puedes estar un momento con ellos, si quieres, pero debes estar preparada para la asignación de los elementos…- __**dice Huracán Ik, Cinza sonríe como una niñita traviesa a quien le acaban de regalar un juguete para hacer mas travesuras…**_

_**Mientras tanto… los chicos estaban en un lugar fantástico, paradisíaco, en un jardín hermoso lleno de riachuelos, aves cantoras, y una hermosa cascada, el sol brillaba dando un rico calorcito agradable más no sofocante… **_

_**-**__¡Este lugar es fantástico!- __**dice Paco...- **_

_-¡Siii… realmente increíble!--- dice Pilar mientras sale disparada corriendo para echarse un chapuzón al riachuelo…_

_- __¡tengan cuidado, chicos!… no nos vayan a tomar desprevenidos…-_

_-__ ¡Relájate Azul! - __**dice Paco**_

_- __¡sí!, ¿que puede pasar?, recuerda que fueron los guardianes los que nos dijeron que descansemos… y es justo lo que estoy haciendo- __**dice Serio acostado sobre una hamaca colgada de un árbol a la orilla del riachuelo en donde Pilar y Paco estaban nadando…**_

_- bueno, __¡quizá tengan razón!…- __**dice ella**_

_-¡Anda Azul, ven a refrescarte un poco!- __**le dicen Paco y Pilar desde el agua…**_

_- ¡est__á bien… ahí les voy!- __**dice ella tomando impulso para echarse un clavado**__…- ¡Ahí les voy… la bomba Azul! Dice ella mientras brinca sosteniendo sus piernas con los brazos haciéndose bolita y cayendo al agua salpicando a Serio… _

_-¡Oye!... ¡me las vas a pagar!- __**dice Serio saltando de la hamaca al agua y persiguiéndola…**_

_-¿A sí?,¡¡¡ primero tendrás que alcanzarme!!!_

_- ¡pero que claro que te alcanzaré… no por nada me dicen… Serio el gran nadador!_

_- __¡ajá si… claro… como no…!- __**dice Azul mientras nada hacia el otro lado de la orilla… pero cuando reacciona se da cuenta de que está sola… no hay nadie… no se escucha la algarabía de los demás chicos… solo se escucha el trinar de los pájaros y de repente… Azul se siente sola…**_

_-¿Chicos?....- __**pregunta ella temerosa…-**__¿chicos?...donde están?- __**vuelve a preguntar desde el agua… - ¡ **__por favor… respondan__**!- dice ella mientras sale del agua…- **__¿Pilar?... ¿Paco?...¡por favor, chicos, ya basta de bromas…!.. ¡Serio, me voy a enojar contigo si no sales!- __**dice ella mientras busca entre los arbustos y los árboles… pero no los puede ver…de repente… del agua sale un ser lodoso… lleno de moho… y plantas del fondo del agua… Azul no se ha dado cuenta todavía… hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… el ser la toma del hombro…Azul al sentir la mano en el hombro…se asusta, pero lejos de llorar y suplicar… toma al ser de la muñeca y con un giro… lo arroja hacia los arbustos… **_

_**-**__Oye…¡No!- le dice el ser mientras vuela por el aire… _

_-¿que le hiciste a mis amigos?- __**pregunta Azul en guardia mirando a los arbustos impaciente… cuando ve a Paco todo enlodado y adolorido salir de ahí…Azul al ver que todo era una broma… lejos de enojarse… comienza a llorar en silencio y a caer de rodillas… Paco al ver la reacción de Azul, corre hacia ella y se arrodilla a su lado…**_

_**- **__¿Azul… estás bien?- __**Dice Paco preocupado al verla llorar mirando el suelo… - **__yo... este… no pensé que… _

_-¡es que tu no piensas, Paco!…- le dice Serio…mientras llega con azul y le pone una mano en su hombro… ella quita la mano de Serio sin decir nada mientras sigue llorando mirando como la tierra absorbía sus lágrimas…_

_- mira quien lo dice… tu también participaste en todo esto…_

_- pero a mi no se me ocurrió sacar al monstruo de barro…- __**le dice molesto mientras ve a Paco, Pilar sale del escondite y va hacia donde esta Azul y se arrodilla junto con ella… Azul se levanta y camina hacia la orilla del riachuelo… Pilar la alcanza… nombrándola pero ella no hace caso… se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del agua… Pilar iba a caminar hacia ella cuando la detiene Serio…**_

_- no, Pilar… dejémosla un momento a solas…tal vez lo necesita…_

_- creo que ahora si se nos pasó la mano…_

_- lo que sucede es que está cansada… ¡ya se le pasará!, mejor vamos a explorar el lugar… ¿me acompañas Pilar?... _

_- es que… creo que… debemos esperar a que ella…._

_- ¿vas o no?, que serio se quede aquí a vigilarla…mientras regresamos…_

_- está bien, Paco…_

_- tengan cuidado… no sabemos donde estamos…_

-

CONTINUARA…

En el próximo capítulo, cada quien tendrá un pequeño acercamiento hacia esa personita que les es muy especial, es solo un pequeño descanso antes de iniciar la asignación de los elementos…

Próximo capítulo: Interludio.


End file.
